Morgan
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Dumb title, I know. Just a little tag on the end of 2.12 'Profiler Profiled'. I love Reid/Morgan interaction in any shape or form, as long as it's true to their characters.


Morgan sat on the couch at the back of the jet, fingers drumming absently on his thigh as he stared into space. He could hear the rest of the team talking near the front, a kind of reassuring drone of normality, but he didn't think he could handle joining them. Not now. Not when they knew.

His head jerked up as Reid shifting awkwardly next to him impinged on his awareness. Reid gave him a nervous smile.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm not good company right now," he denied, hoping his friend would go away, but already knowing he wouldn't. "And I'm in no mood to be profiled anymore," he warned. Reid sat gingerly next to him.

"Actually, I was hoping to take a nap," Reid admitted, "but sitting up there with them, I can't help but follow their conversation." Morgan relaxed. He'd been afraid Reid was going to turn the tables on him and try to coax him into talking about it. He'd admitted it, and where they could hear it, though he hadn't known that at the time. But he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He smiled bitterly. When he was, Reid would probably be the first to know.

"Well, why don't you stretch out back here then," he offered, one hand wrapping lightly around his neck and tugging gently.

"I- I couldn't," Reid protested, resisting the downward pull. "The only place long enough is this couch, and you're already here."

"And? Just do me a favor and lie on your back." Reid frowned, then blushed as it occurred to him what he was talking about. "Kid, you look exhausted; you been having nightmares again? Just lie down, I promise I won't tease you about it." Sighing in resignation, Reid allowed his head to be guided to rest on Morgan's leg, curling his legs up onto the other seat. Morgan's fingers, which had been drumming relentlessly, carded gently through his hair, his other hand resting on his shoulder. Reid sighed softly as he closed his eyes.

Aww, isn't he cute!" JJ exclaimed as she walked back to let the other two know they were about to land. She'd thought they would be talking, since they seemed to tell each other more than anyone else. But this was a lot more adorable. Morgan raised a warning finger to his lips. JJ nodded, but pulled a camera out and took a picture of them.

"Hey, I had to promise I wouldn't tease him before he'd lie down," Morgan protested. JJ just smiled.

"But you didn't say anything about me," she teased. Morgan's frowned. "Anyway, I'm not going to tease him. But he actually likes pictures when he's not being teased about them." She leaned down to murmur in Reid's ear. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "We're about to land. I didn't want him surprised by it, but I don't want to wake him up yet either." Morgan nodded his understanding as JJ walked back to the front, seeing that Morgan didn't really want to talk. Reid opened his eyes, but Morgan didn't notice until he spoke.

"I was eleven when my dad left my mom and me alone," he said softly. "Mom was paranoid schizophrenic since before I was born. She couldn't take care of herself, much less me." His eyes were fixed on the far wall.

"Kid, you don't have to tell me this because of what you found out," Morgan started uncomfortably. Reid shifted to look up at him, his eyes incredibly earnest.

"I- I've wanted to tell you for a while now," he admitted, "but I was afraid of how you'd react. I- I've never told anyone before." He bit his bottom lip and looked away again. It didn't take a profiler to realize he was incredibly nervous.

"Why would you be afraid of how I'd react to that?" Morgan asked. "Afraid I was going to say something bad about your mother for something she can't help? You know me better than that." Reid was silent long enough for Morgan to think he wasn't going to respond.

"Did you know schizophrenia is inheritable? It-"

"Kid. You're not going to develop schizophrenia," Morgan interrupted firmly. Reid looked back up at him, fear tinting his watery eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked needily.

"I just do. Nothin' like that's gonna happen to you."

"But how can you be so sure?" Reid asked with frustration, sitting up to rake his fingers anxiously through his hair.

"Because how can there be any justice in a world that makes you, who never hurts anyone if you have any other choice, face your worst fear?" Reid was silent for a long moment, then he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Morgan," he said softly. "That means a lot. Even if I can't believe it, I can tell you do."

"Hey, now what did I say about profiling me?" Morgan asked sternly. Reid looked up anxiously, only to find him grinning. He rolled his eyes and punched Morgan lightly on the arm.

"So are we good?" he asked after another moment, and Morgan knew he wasn't referring only to his confession, but also his revelation about Morgan's past. Logically, he wanted to be angry that this innocent-seeming man had dug out his personal demons, but for some reason he wasn't.

"Yeah, kid. We're good."


End file.
